Ted Shackleford
Theodore "Ted" Shackleford 'is a deuteragonist, the second important character, who is a human and first befriends with George, also acts as his primary teacher, a mentor and a deuteragonist in movies and episodes. Ted also acts as George's monkey parent and is an important fatherly figure to him. He is known to be tall, intelligent, kind, friendly, gentle, hard-worker, and very independent. He is also characterized by wearing a large yellow hat. He doesn't actually wear his hat at home, only when he goes outside. He also owns a country house that has been in his family ever since his childhood memories, and lives in a spacious, high income apartment building in the City in Chicago. Ted primarily drives a yellow Volkswagen convertible car as his main transportation to the Country, however, he typically walks when staying in the apartment. He also uses an open-top Hummer for off-road travels. He is an herpetologist. Ted makes a couple of references to "''going to work", however, we never discover what this pertains to. In Curious George and the Invisible Sound ''episode, he has been asked to survey animals around the country house, and in ''The Fully Automatic Monkey Fun Hat, Dr. Wiseman has asked him to give a speech about the scientific method. He is also the leader of a troop of the Sprouts, which George and Bill belong to. He paints and draws in the style of the ''H.A. Rey' drawings''. He won an award for being the first to climb and map what became known as Yellow Hat Mountain and placed seventeenth in a marathon. He is also a very close friend to Professor Wiseman, even when he originally had a crush on Maggie in ''the original film'' and ''Follow that Monkey''. Ted is of the Scottish ancestry. His Uncle Tam, who lives in a castle in Scotland. Their family crest is a Dragon with the Yellow Tam. No mentions of his parents is made yet, other than an occasional reference to his unnamed mother in a couple episodes. His voice was first portrayed by Will Ferrell (in the 2006 film), then mostly later Jeff Bennett in original series, Follow That Monkey, and Back to the Jungle. He will reappear in his first CGI/ 3D form in the upcoming Curious George film (that will release in Summer 2022). Gallery Curious George 3- Ted and Hal Houston.png Curious George (2006)- Ted Shackleford (without his hat).png Curious George young Ted.png Curious George Live- Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious George (Universal Studios)- Ted Shackleford 2.jpg Curious George Live- Ted, George, Netti and Pisghetti.png Curious George- Ted (dispointed).png Curious George and Ted (2006) 1.jpg Curious George concept art- Ted Shackleford (2).jpg Curious George concept art- Ted Shackleford.jpg Ted and George in front of the 40 ft Zagawa.png Curious George reunited Ted!.png Curious George 3- frighten Ted (1).png Curious George- Ted in a original Museum uniform.png Curious George- Ted Uniforms.png Curious George (2006)- George and Ted.png Curious George ps2- George and Ted.png Curious George and Ted thinking back.jpg Curious George 2- Kayla, George, Ted and Danno.jpg Curious George 2- George, Kayla and Ted.jpg Curious George 2- George, Ted and Maggie.jpg Curious George 2- Maggie and Ted.png Ted and George discovering the mini idol is actually a map to the real idol.png Curious George 3- Ted hugging Houston (this time)!.png Curious George 3- Ted, George & Hal houston.png IMG 20170824 131203 kindlephoto-406167679.jpg IMG 20170727 222206 kindlephoto-14555740.jpg IMG 20170727 222118 kindlephoto-14607790.jpg IMG 20170727 221929 kindlephoto-14660222.jpg IMG 20170727 221832.jpg IMG 20170727 224440.jpg IMG 20170727 231316.jpg IMG 20170727 230753.jpg IMG 20170727 230611.jpg IMG 20170727 230413.jpg IMG 20170727 230146.jpg IMG 20170727 225807.jpg IMG 20170727 221512 kindlephoto-14696078.jpg IMG 20170726 055359 kindlephoto-127246426.jpg Curious George 2 (edited)- George chatters.png Curious George 2 (edited)- Ted watches the time.png Curious George- Ted in a brown uniform.png Curious George and Man with the Yellow Hat 4.png Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png Curious George- Ted in his dark yellow coat.jpg|Ted in his dark yellow jacket Curious George 2- Ted shocked.png Curious George hugs Ted.png curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-6279.jpg Curious George- Ted (1).png Curious George 3- Tell her George!.png|"Tell her, George!" Curioso Come George 1.jpg おさるのジョージ (Curious George) movie.png Curious George 2- Ted laughing.png Curious George 2- Maggie (He does it all the time).png Curious George 2 Widerscreen 2.png Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-6279.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-9155.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-9166.jpg Trivia *He was the antagonist in the episode where he uses wood to cover jumpy's entrance to get inside his house in a cold snowy day, however his plans were foiled when George makes jumpy a house and hides it and George made more entrances to their home. *In the movies and the TV series, he has a close and platonic relationships between with his girlfriend; Maggie Dunlop and Professor Wiseman. *He's of Scottish descent/ancestry. *He's the deuteragonist. *He was the first "regular guy" to walk in space. *His childhood voice was portrayed by Tara Strong (in the two episodes; Squirrel For A Day and Curious George and the Turbo Python 3000). *He also made a cameo appearance in Family Guy. *The acting of The Man with the Yellow Hat was portrayed by Daniel Moser (in 2010's Curious George Live!) and Andrew Howard (in 2017's Curious George and the Golden Meatball). Category:Humans Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Adults Category:Fictional Characters Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:Males